Celos
by Briniie
Summary: ¿Stan es celoso? ¿Craig es amable? ¿Cartman recibe su merecido?


**Celos**

**Holassss! ¿Qué hacen? ¿Nada? Okey… **

**Ya saben que con migo no van a ver nada fuerte… Pero quisa eso cambie ojito... Yo por ahora prefiero echarle miel al café, inocencia al mundo… o como se lo tomen.**

**Bueno los dejo…**

**O.O.O**

-Kyle sabía bien que Stan rebalsaba de celos cada tanto… ¡A quien engañaba! Siempre era lo mismo…

-¡Yo no tengo la jodida culpa si no estás ahí para cuidar de tu novio Marsh!

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA TUCKER!

-El pelirrojo miro a ambos chicos. Enserio no creía que Stan estuviera insultando a Craig ¡A Craig! ¿Quién en su santa vida lo haría? Más allá de lo sorprenderte que era donde podían llegar los celos de Stan, Kyle no supo si intervenir, correr, o a cuál de los dos defender.

-¿¡Tu quien carajo te crees para abrazarlo!?

-¡Escucha bien Marsh! ¡No es mi culpa si no estás ahí para cuidar de Kyle ni es mi culpa si ese gordo lo jode solo cuando te alejas!

-¡TANPOCO ES MI PUTA CULPA!

-¡Ya paren los dos! –Grito Kyle ganándose la mirada de ambos pelinegros.

-Craig lo miro serio. No había hecho nada malo y Kyle lo sabía.

-Stan… -Siguió Kyle después de superar la mirada furiosa de ambos. –Craig solo me estaba ayudando…

-Stan suspiro y relajo los puños con los que había estando amenazando a Craig.

-Por otro lado Craig sonrío al ver que el pelirrojo iso lo correcto al defenderlo.

-Por su parte Kyle se acerco a Stan y lo abrazo, escuchando como su novio pedía disculpas por no llegar antes que Craig.

Todo estaba bien. No era culpa de Craig por preocuparse, ni de Stan por estar ausente, y menos de Kyle por ser la víctima. Como era costumbre la jodida culpa la tenia Cartman y eso no estaba a discusión…

**Flash back**

-¡Déjame en paz maldito gordo!

-¡Cállate judío! No te estoy haciendo nada.

-¡Que si lo haces! ¡Ya déjame!

-Anda solo quiero pasar el rato con mi judío amigo.

-Si claro como no ¡Déjame en paz gordo!

-Cartman ya no molestaba tanto a Kyle pues desde que salía con Stan este se lo impedía, esto hacia que a la hora de molestarlo el gordo se comportara más agresivo de lo normal. –Escucha bien judío. El marika de Stan no está aquí para defenderte, así que mejor mide tus palabras. –Amenazo Eric tomando al pelirrojo del cuello y dejándolo a centímetros del piso.

-De repente un chico que vestía mayormente de azul dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Cartman.

-¡Que mierda quie- El gordo no pudo terminar la oración sin ganarse un puñetazo por parte de Craig Tucker.

-Kyle cayó al piso dolido por el agarre de Cartman viendo como Tucker lo molía a golpes logrando que se alejara.

-Solo cuando corrió lo suficientemente lejos se dio la vuelta para gritarle. -¡PENDEJO HIJO DE PUTA!

-Craig apenas lo miro solo voltio para ayudar a Kyle a ponerse en pie. –¿Estás bien? –Pregunto con su típica indiferencia pero si con una pequeña pisca de preocupación.

-Por poco no. –Dijo Kyle acariciando su cuello para aliviar el dolor. –Gracias Craig. –Agradeció tratando de esconder las lágrimas que contenía por el miedo.

-¿Estas asustado? –Pregunto está ves el pelinegro con un tono más preocupado.

-Es que el gordo nunca fue tan desquiciado como para ponerme las manos en sima.

-Si quieres puedo asegurarme de que ya no te moleste.

-No. Está bien déjalo.

-No digas que está bien. No te dejes tratar así. –Pidió Craig tomando del brazo al pelirrojo para luego abrazarlo.

-Kyle se sonrojo. Solo era un intento de calmarlo pero aun así era raro que Craig fuese así. De hecho lo era con pocas personas… Kyle, Tweek, y en ocasiones defendía a amigos como Kenny, Token y Clyde , y los cinco los defendía solo por ser buenos amigos de él.

-¿Puedo interrumpir? –Pregunto de repente una voz a unos pasos de su enemigo abrazando a su novio.

**Fin del Flash back**

Así que después de unas disculpas nada sinceras y un par de indirectas, Craig siguió su camino mientras Stan y Kyle siguieron el sujo.

-Stan. En enserio que Craig solo… -Trato de hablar el pelirrojo.

-Ky. Está bien fue culpa mía por sacar conclusiones desesperadas.

-¡No, No es cierto! ¡Es culpa de Cartman! ¡Siempre es culpa del gordo!

-Concuerdo con tigo. Aun así lo siento. –Pidió el pelinegro tomando la mano de su pareja, mientras planeaba moler a golpes a su gordo amigo la próxima ves que lo viera.

-Yo también lo siento. –Insistió Kyle entrelazando los dedos con los de Stan.

O.O.O

Ya ni el mismo Stan se acordaba de la pequeña discusión con Craig, luego de un rato aburriéndose en la escuela. Ahora se encontraba buscando sus libros en su casillero en compañía de su novio.

-Mientras un rubio se acerco a Kyle y lo abrazo por detrás.

-¡Heyyy Kenny! –Exclamo en pelirrojo al darse cuenta quien era.

-Hey Kyle. –Saludo su amigo rubio sin dejar de sujetarlo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No solo me aburre la escuela.

-Ya veo…

-Enserio estoy aburrido…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ke… No para ¡BASTA COSQUILLAS NO!

-¿Cosquillas no? Pero si no te gustan para que ríes ¿He?

-¡Basta Kenny! –Suplicaba el pelirrojo entre lágrimas y risas.

-No no parare… -Dio a entender Kenny toqueteando al más joven para continuar las cosquillas.

-De repente alguien sujeto al rubio por la capucha de su abrigo y lo arrojo al piso. –Mi ángel te dijo que lo dejaras tranquilo.

-Ya Stan calma esos celos. –Dijo con sonrisa burlona Kenny aun en el piso.

-Kyle solo miro a su novio y a su amigo con la boca entreabierta y sin mostrar muchas expresiones en ese momento.

-Cállate Kenny. No tengo nada que calmar.

-Yo creo que sí. –Dijo también burlón el pelirrojo. Abrazando la espalda de Stan.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Ky. –Pregunto sonriente Stan restándole importancia al tema.

-Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo. –Concordó Kenny levantándose del piso.

-Hola chicos. –Saludo Wendy pasando al lado de los tres Chicos.

-Hola Wendy. –Saludaron el rubio y el pelinegro.

-Kyle por su parte ni se molesto en saludarla. Al contrario borro toda muestra de cariño que tenía en su rostro y su mirada supero a las de Damien y Craig combinadas, y acto seguido abrazo a Stan con más fuerza.

-Kenny no tardo en percatarse de ello. –Creo que Stan no es el único celoso… -Dijo con una picara sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres. –Pregunto inocente Kyle mientras continuaba aferrado a Stan.

-Por su parte Kenny y Stan comenzaron a reírse de la idea de que Kyle también tuviera celos.

O.O.O

*Después de clases*

-Ya paren por favor –Suplicaba Cartman desde el árbol colgado boca abajo recibiendo las palizas de un par de pelinegros.

-Esto es por llamarme pendejo. –Advirtió Craig dándole un puñetazo al gordo.

-Hay… mi carita. –Se quejo dolido un Cartman lleno de moretones.

-Y esto es por lastimar a mi niño. –Sigue Stan copeándolo con una rama.

-Esto es por meterte con mis amigos. –Le siguió otro golpe por parte de Craig.

-¡Y esto para que bajes de peso! –Dijo Stan golpeando al gordo en el estomago y provocando risas por parte de Tucker.

-Ha..! Creo que voy a vomitar.

-¡Qué asco gordo!

-Qué horror…

-Pobre Cartman, los pelinegros por fin hacían algo juntos y se estaban divirtiendo. Estarán hay un largo rato.

**Fin del fic. **

**¿No es tierna la gente celosa? Yo creo que sí. **

**Bueno eso de si es tierno a no cada uno sabrá. **

**Besos y abrazos. Hasta luego.****\(*o*)/**


End file.
